A Klaine Wedding from Start to Finish
by RainbowsAndLlamas
Summary: its a Klaine wedding!and its my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own glee or its characters,I only wished i did though...Welcome to the 1st chpt of my 1st fic. If you dont like glee or klaine skip over this! General POV

Chpt 1: I have a proposal to make...  
>- At Dalton-<p>

"And its a wrap!Well done! See you tomorrow!" And with that, Wes banged his gavel and Warbler practice was over. Everyone whooped and cheered in delight. As the Warblers began to file out of the room to their respective dorms, Blaine went over to Kurt who was texting on his phone. " Hey wanna go off to somewhere only we know?" Blaine said a little too happy. Kurt looked up to Blaine, who had a goofy grin plastered in his face. _He is such a dork , but a cute one_, Kurt thought to smiled at his boyfriend, "Where to sir dorkingham?"Blaine's smile grew wider and without warning , dragged Kurt out of the room." You're lucky I love you." Grumbled Kurt. Blaine chuckled and led him to a familiar place...

Back at the commons...

"Psst, Agent 6 , there is a fair amount of Klaine activity now!"  
>" Copy that Agent 3. Commence op-"<br>"Hey! What are you guys whispering about?"David said cheerfully.  
>" David shut up! You're gonna blow our cover! Agent 6 -"<br>" WES! NICK AND JEFF ARE PLAYING AGENTS AGAIN!" David hollered. A frazzled looking Wes stromed in with a gavel in hand."WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Wes shouted angrily."I just dropped a whole pile of sheet music on my foot so this better be good."Jeff looked terrified at Wes."Me and Jeff are spying on Klaine again,seems that Blaine has a suprise for Kurtie Pie." Nick 's head shot up ."What are you waiting for?GO!GO!GO!Or else i will hit you with my gavel!"The agents ran out of the room and out of sight."Really Wes,"David said,"Spying on Klaine?Someone's got it baaaad."Wes hit David with the gavel playfully." was that for?"David grumbled."That was for being a ,shutup and follow me."Wes commanded and walked out of the sighed and followed Wes's commands.

With Kurt and Blaine...

Blaine led Kurt to the grand staircase where they first met."Blaine,what are we doing here?" Kurt met hazel."I love you."The hazel eyed boy said."I love you too,Blaine,but why are we doing here?I'm better of doing homework now."Kurt said a deep breathe,Blaine began,"Kurt,there is a moment where you say to yourself 'Oh there you are,I've been looking for you forever' watching you do Blackbird was a moment for me about you," Kurt realised Blaine was saying what he had said at their first kiss three years ago."Kurt,you complete me,you make me feel whole.I'm complete now that you are here with me.I've loved you ever since you started singing Blackbird."Blaine took a deep breathe and got down on one looked down at him in utter shock."I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you marry me?" Blaine popped the box open to reveal a simple silver band with a stunning diamond in the stared down at the ring mesmerised by its beauty."Blaine,I would be honoured to be your husband, so that means its a YES!"Kurt 's face lit up a thousand watts and pulled Kurt into a kiss."We're gonna get married!"Kurt looked at him with adoring eyes and slid the ring onto Kurt's ring sharing the same looks of love and compassion.

Meanwhile...

"Wes!Your elbow is in my face!"David groaned."Shut it David."Wes said hitting David with the gavel."OMG will you guys shutup? I can't hear what they're saying!"Jeff whispered slightly and Wes promptly shut their mouths up and listened intently to the couple's conversation."D-did Blaine just proposed?"Nick group had just heard a muffled speech and proposal and a thud on th said a word and the group silently made their way back to Jeff's dorm."How can Blaine not tell us something so BIG?"The headcouncil member exclaimed."Wes chill,we'll ask him tomorrow,"jeff said."we can't confirm this so we'll just have to squeeze it outta him." The rest agreed and headed to their respective dorms

A/N:I know,the ending was a bit it?hate it?review please!expect the next chapter in the next couple of me on twitter at emoelmo_glee


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's chapter 2 as promised! Sorry it took soooo loooong! My com crashed and did'nt save half of this chapter and the others so now I'm wrecking my brains to re-write everything….**

**I do not own Glee or Ryan Murphy but I'm not some sorta floozy. **

-Chapter 2 : Discoveries, Announcements-

"But Blaine ,don't you think this is a little too early?"Kurt asked warily. "Of course not, Babe. I'm 100% sure of my decisions. I'm totally sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love."Blaine smiled. Kurt buried deeper into the warmth of Blaine's arms.

"Well," he said. "at least you are stuck with me for eternity." He looked once more at the ring he had just received ,admiring it more with every second and suddenly, snapped out of dreamland in realization. "OMG Blaine we have so many people to call and my father ,oh god, _my father ,_what would he say would he approve of this? What if he dosen-" Kurt was cut off by his favourite set of lips. "Kurt," Blaine said pulling away.

"I'm sure he would approve .I've gotton permission you see…."

~~~~~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~~klaine~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Why hello Blaine," Burt said answering the door. "if you're looking for Kurt,well I'm sad to say that he's out with Mercedes."_

"_ ,sir-"_

"_Burt."_

"_Burt ,I actually needed to talk to you. May I come inside?"_

"_Sure, kiddo. Come in."Burt stepped aside and led Blaine into the living room. Burt sat in his trusty old recliner while Blaine sat on the couch. "What is it you needed to talk about?"Blaine's stomach began to toss and turn. _

'_Why am I so scared ?I'm gonna get married to my boyfriend soon, just one more obstacle to clear.' Blaine thought to himself .He took a deep breath ,'Courage' he thought and began, "Bur t,I erhh needed to talk to you about Kurt."_

"_What about him?"Burt straightened in his seat._

"_You see ,I really love your son .I will never hurt him. Not even lay a finger on him ,an-and I want to ask you for his hand in marriage."Blaine said quickly. _

_Burt's face stiffened but softened as soon as he realized how he had scared Blaine who looked like he can pass out at any second. Instead of screaming at Blaine, like what Blaine had braced himself for ,Burt chuckled for he knew that this marriage was a match made in heaven. "Welcome to the family Blaine."Burt said as he stood up with open arms .Blaine looked at Burt, dazed and completely shocked .He quickly leapt into Burt's open arms and Burt quickly responded by enveloping him into a tight bear hug. Relief washed over Blaine instantly. He was granted permission to marry is best friend and soul mate. _

"_But Blaine, just remember one thing. Lay a finger on him and your life as we know it will be ended by a single shot from my shot gun. We clear?"Blaine nodded and skipped out off the Hudson-Hummel household like the happiest man in the world._

_~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~klaine~~~~~~~_

"Always the dapper."Kurt smiled and looked at his boyfr- _fiancé-_with adoring just rolled his eyes and the two lovers made their way back to their dorm, hands intertwined. Waiting eagerly for their time together as fiancés.

~~~~~~~~another pagebreak~~~~~~~

Morning came and classes started. Kurt entered the classroom and sat down in his usual seat beside Jeff. A sparkle caught Jeff's eye and looked at Kurt's left hand. The ring that was the centre of attention gleamed at him. Jeff paled. 'So Blaine did propose to Kurt.' Jeff thought to himself. Kurt noticed Jeff pale and asked, "Are you ok? You look a little pale." Jeff looked at Kurt and nodded. "I-I'm f-fine, j-just tired." Kurt gave him a questioning look. When the teacher and Jeff was not looking ,he quickly sent a text to Blaine who had a free period now.

**I think our dirty little secret is gonna be revealed sooner than planned.-K**

**Why? Wasn't our original plan was to reveal it at a joint party next week?-B**

**I know, but I think a certain group of people may already know of our engagement-K**

There was no reply after that. Kurt sunk deeper into his chair, trying to pay attention to the teacher but all attempts were in vain as he soon found himself staring at his engagement ring. His _engagement ring._ ' No wonder Jeff was acting weird.' Kurt thought to himself. He sighed and wished someone could kill him now.

~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~

" Hey David, Blaine went to the toilet and left his phone behind, wanna snoop it?" Wes asked."Are ya sure Wes? Last time that happened, your gavel ended up in a woodchipper."

"Who cares. It's our friend's future here."

David looked at Wes surprised that he had not cared about the wooden hammer for once but did not say anything .They unlocked Blaine's phone and saw that he had a new message. The two council members opened the message. Their eyes grew bigger and bigger until it looked like it can pop out of their heads. It was a message from Kurt.

Blaine strolled into the room to find the two council members staring down at his phone at the text from Kurt. _From Kurt?, _Blaine's first reaction was to snatch his phone away from the two nosy council member's hand. He shook his head in disbelief once he had read the message and looked furiously at the Asian and then at the bald black guy (**A/N:No racism intended!)**. The duo looked sheepishly at the angry soloist, who just shot them a death glare scarier than his countertenor boyfriend's.

The council members visibly gulped, knowing the outcome of their nosiness. "Was knowing our secret so important?" Blaine snapped. "Was it a matter of life and death? OMG. Why do you guys have to be so nosy?"

"Than why didn't you tell us?" Wes argued.

"Because we were meant to tell everyone at a party this weekend!" Blaine countered. The two council members shut up immedietly.

"So it's true?" Wes asked. Blaine lost it instantly. He did not even realize that the bell had rung and people began filing into the room slowly.

"Er, Blaine you ok?" David asked warily. "OK?OK? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?"

"Blaine cool down ma-"

"COOL DOWN? COOL DOWN? ARE YOU NUTS? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? FINE! YES, ME AND KURT ARE ENGAGED! HAPPY?"

The whole room gasped. The door flew open to reveal a shocked Kurt. "Blaine, our dorm. _Now." _ He said and walked out not before glaring at the two council members. Blaine went to pack his things, muttering swear words under his breath obviously at Wes and David. The door slammed shut. Everyone in the room kept deathly quiet. Wes broke the silence. "We are so dead." He said.

~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt and Blaine silently entered their dorm. "Kurt, I can explain-"

"don't bother Blaine. You just said it out loud we're engaged and you being mad at Wes and David is unbelievably _sexy_." Kurt said seductively.

"W-wait. Y-you're not mad at me?" Blaine stammered.

"Why would I be? Jeff already figured it out anyways and he would tell everyone else and the news will spread like wildfire throughout the school. Figured it would be worth telling it ourselves rather than hearing rumors."

"J-Jeff knows? How?"

" he kept staring at the ring."

"its always the ring isn't it?"

"yeah, so what are we gonna do with wevid?"

"I have no idea."

~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~

" Alright class. This week's assignment is news." Mr Schue said.

" what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

" the world has been in chaos. Try to find a song each that symbolizes headlines in this week's news."

"like how my dolphin and his dolphin are gonna get hitched?" The Glee club stared at Brittany wide eyed. "WHAT?" they said in unision.

"Boo, are ya sure about that?" Mercedes asked.

"Brittany never lies." Santana added.

"I mean don't ya know? Its like the hottest news on the Dalton Academy website –"

"Why were you on the Dalton Website?" Rachel asked.

"Shut it man-hands. Let Brittany talk." Puck said. The entire glee club nodded in agreement. Rachel scowled but shut her mouth up.

"The Dalton Academy website is my homepage on my phone cuz I miss my boo. I checked it today and I saw this big headline in bold that said 'Kurt and Blaine are getting hitched', whatever that means."

"Boo, that means the dolphins are getting married. Their engaged!" Santana explained to Brittany.

"Oh. So that's why frodo was on one knee with a ring." Brittany shrugged."WHAT?" the girls said in unision. "there was a video! Everyone knows that if there is a video under an important headline you have to see it."

Tina swiftly took out her laptop and went to the Dalton academy website and everyone saw the videos. "Finally! My man has it going on!" Puck said breaking the silence. "Mr Schue if I may can you dismiss us an hour early today?" Rachel suggested. Mr schue nodded and the new Directions headed into their respective cars all going to the same destination in mind.

~~~~~~~pagebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~

The New Directions finally got to Westerville,Ohio 2 hours later and burst through the grand door to the dorms. "Ok prep boys listen up. Tell me where Kurt Hummel and his boy toy are before I go all Lima Heights on ya and Lima Heights isn't exactly a place you wanna be." Santana said menacingly. The boys in identical uniform paused and looked at Santana frightened.

" they are at warbler rehearsal now at the common rooms. Walk down there and take a right to the common rooms." A boy said.

The glee club marched into the commons and again, broke down the door. The warblers looked at the group of people wide eyed. "DOLPHIN!" Brittany exclaimed.

The Warblers looked at each other confused while Kurt just buried his head in his arms. He didn't even have to bother looking knowing very well the group of people standing at the door way were looking for him.

"Do you know these people Kurt?" Wes asked realizing that Kurt was looking rather flushed.

" I before I begin introducing lemme ask them this. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Kurt shouted at his former glee club.

"Calm it Lady Face," Santana said. "I think you have something you need to tell us."

Kurt sighed and turned to look at Blaine who in return nodded. "OK! FINE!" He held out his left hand showing off the ring. The girls squealed and attacked his hand. The guys were busy handing each other money while bickering who would be the best man.

_BANG BANG BANG!_ The girls jumped away from Kurt while the guys froze. "Kurt,who are these people?" Wes asked again slightly annoyed. Kurt groaned. "They are the- "

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry. Co captain of the New Directions and potential Broadway star." The glee club groaned. "As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Kurt turned to face Rachel who blushed. "They are the New Directions, but I will introduce them to you this weekend at my AWESOME party this weekend at the WMHS gym."

the warbler's faces fell. "Oh come on guys," Blaine said "there is a party and we can all sing." The warbler's faces perked up making Kurt,Blaine and the New Directions laugh. Kurt turned to Finn "I've already discussed things with Mr Schue so don't worry."

"Er….guys….. we are kinda in the middle of practice here." David cut in. "Oh,sorry about that David. Erm guys i'll catch up with you all this weekend ok?" The girls nodded and hugged him goodbye and do did the boys who congradulated him and than they all rushed off.

"So…you mentioned something about a party?"Thad spoke up.

" this Saturday and we actually wanted to tell you the news but since you now know its such a waste to let all of Kurts planning go to waste." Blaine said.

"Which just reminds me. How did the New Directions know about our engagement?" Kurt asked.

"Probably because of this." Trent said showing him his phone where the school's website was displayed. Kurt and Blaine stared at the phone wide eyed.\

"I am SO gonna kill who ever posted this." Kurt grumbled. The Warblers laughed and carried on with their meeting.

**A/N: OMG ima JERK! Ok im still alive and im sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to update soon ok?**

**Next chapter: PARTYIN PARTYIN YEAH!**


End file.
